filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Geekzilla/So What Now?
As people know Joji (George Miller) aka Filthy Frank has left the YouTube community as of January 2018. The community, though disappointed has been very supportive of his decisions and respectful of him perusing his goals in music. We miss him very much but at the same time are some what okay with him leaving YouTube due to him aspiring to be a musician and taking care of his health issues. In a lot of ways it feels like a family members death. So now what? With YouTube's overall quality going down and more and more creators similar to Filthy Frank posting less and less or loosing touch to their original style, it's reasonable to say that their is a definite void. That is until possibly now. TVFilthyFrank2 is a channel on YouTube that is gaining traction for taking on the task of continuing to tell the story of the Omniverse. Joji's/George's/Frank's unexpected but long anticipated departure left many open holes and unanswered questions. TVFilthyFrank2, however has been able to so far successfully continue producing content accurately and respectfully to the original style of George's. TVFilthyFrank2 is white though. There is no beating around the bush for that. So what is his explanation for this transition? To put it simply Frank has been reborn into a poorer less ethnic version of his previous self. However, even though Frank is played by a different person, it is almost impossible to tell the two versions apart. TVFilthyFrank2 is just about the closest that the YouTube community will ever get to having TVFilthyFrank back without Joji/George being apart of it once again. This is based on a search that the internet has never knew was going on. The search for a new Frank. Many have tried but almost every one has failed. There is an open, cold, and dark void in the internet right now but TVFilthyFrank2 could very easily be the solution to how to fill this void. So is TVFilthyFrank2 Filthy Frank? Yes and No. Before becoming TVFilthyFrank2 he was once a long time fan of TVFilthyFrank, allowing him to know the very ins and outs of the style and humor of the original Frank. He has formulated a plan of how to continue the beloved Omniverse and he has ran with it. Never going back on his plan and continuing to successfully follow through with filling the void. Never once backing down or admitting that he is not the original Frank. He is by far the closet thing to the original that we have seen so far. As a long time supporting community of George and TVFilthyFrank, it only makes sense to support this new Frank that way George Miller will then be able to leave his history of being frank in the past and focus entirely on Joji. If we collectively support this new Frank maybe there might even be a chance where George passes the torch to TVFilthyFrank2, officially making him cannon and permanently filling the void. TVFilthyFrank TVFilthyFrank2 Category:Blog posts